


La pianista

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Witch [2]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Introspection, Piano, Sad, Short One Shot, plays the piano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Doremì, ormai adulta, è diventata una pianista.Scritta per Il giardino di Efp per I prompt del lunedì.Prompt di SSDV: - Lead to the river/midsummer I waved/a V of black swans/on with hope to the grave/and through Red September/with skies fire-paved/I begged you appear/like a thorn for the holy ones (Nymphetamine - Cradle of Filth).





	La pianista

La pianista

 

Nelle foglie secche, ingiallite e rossastre, ne spiccava una verde colma di linfa.

Il vento faceva volare via quelle che si erano staccate e ondeggiare le fronde degli alberi, il fruscio era coperto dal suono del pianoforte.

La melodia usciva dalla finestra, diffondendosi anche nella stanza in cui si trovava la musicista.

Doremì muoveva rapidamente le dita sulla tastiera, i lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano lungo le spalle, un’ampia ciocca le copriva un occhio ed era decorata con un fermacapelli a forma di nota dorata.

“Stai migliorando tantissimo. Sarai pronta per il concerto… Vedrai, non potranno rifiutarti quella borsa di studio. Sei più avanti di ogni altra nel nostro corso” disse l’insegnante.

Doremì socchiuse gli occhi.

“Porterò il cigno nero” rispose.

< Questa estate ho passato giornate intere, seduta vicino al fiume, a solfeggiarlo. Era un modo per smettere di andare sempre alla tomba di mia madre.

Rimanevo lì a piangere, supplicando almeno un suo segno. Volevo sentirla vicina a me.

Ormai mi sono resa conto che non è cercando una strada lastricata che porti fino al cielo o un miracolo dei santi che troverò le mie risposte.

Devo sentirla dentro di me nella speranza che mi ha insegnato ad alimentare > pensò.

 “Ottima scelta” ammise la più grande.

Doremì chinò la testa.

“Se non le dispiace, vorrei rimanere ad allenarmi anche oggi fin oltre l’orario di chiusura” rispose.

L’insegnante si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.

“D’accordo. Stai ancora scrivendo ‘Ad Hanna’? Sai che non potrai presentare un tuo componimento alla gara, vero?” chiese.

“Non è per la gara, è per me stessa” rispose Doremì.

“Io spero che un giorno tu lo possa suonare per il grande pubblico. È parecchio e nostalgico, un piccolo capolavoro” ammise l’insegnante di pianoforte.

“È ispirato a una… favola. Una madre troppo giovane che adotta una creatura della foresta nata da un fiore, ma che è costretta a lasciare andare” mentì in parte Doremì.

“Sai che ti dico, allora? Se tu dovessi riuscire a entrare in conservatorio, ti troverò un paroliere che possa inserire anche una parte scritta. Così in futuro potrai farla diventare un’opera teatrale” propose l’insegnante.

< Sono scappata così a lungo da me stessa. Non è la magia che mi rendeva migliore. Volevo diventare così tanto una strega per non perdere le mie amiche, perché pensavo che tutte le mie doti dipendessero solo dai poteri.

Alla fine ho capito che io sono io. Ho scelto la vita umana e non importa se con il tempo le mie amiche hanno preso una strada diversa, ho trovato la mia > pensò la ragazza.

“Le sarei molto grata” rispose.

“Ora ti lascio studiare, vado a controllare gli altri allievi. Tieni le chiavi, mi raccomando chiudi tutto quando te ne vai.

Se dovessi avere bisogno di me, chiamami” disse l’insegnante.

Le porse un mazzo di chiavi.

Doremì annuì e le infilò in tasca, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche della sua lunga capigliatura ben oltre il bordo del seggiolino dov’era accomodata.

“Controllerò anche che tutti gli strumenti siano al loro posto e i pianoforti chiusi” assicurò.

< Non assomiglia per niente alla ragazzina combina guai che è arrivata qui implorandomi di insegnarle perché era l’unica cosa che le ricordasse sua madre > pensò l’insegnante. Annuì e si allontanò, salutò un’ultima volta l’allieva con un cenno della mano.

Doremì ricominciò a suonare.

< Devo controllare la diteggiatura di questo e, se riesco a finirlo in tempo, poi posso passare a un altro paio di esercizi. Devo diventare più rapida con le scale. Le mie mani non riescono ancora a coprire la distanza che mi serve > pensò.


End file.
